<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В магазине игрушек by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312204">В магазине игрушек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё очень просто: Дракула и его непоседливый зять ищут идеальный подарок для Дениски.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В магазине игрушек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— О Луна! Смотри, какой паровоз!<br/>	— Драк, это… это автомобиль…<br/>	— Да какая разница! Давай купим вон ту красивую барышню?<br/>	— Сомневаюсь, что Барби — идеальный подарок для Дениски…<br/>	— Денисыча!<br/>	— Да как скажете.<br/>	— Хм… А давай купим ему вот этого тран… трансил… трансионис…трансвор… короче, вот эту фигню? Я видел, что она популярна среди детишек.<br/>	— Трансформера? Его нельзя детям до трёх.<br/>	— Почему?<br/>	— Мелкие детали.<br/>	— А-а-а…<br/>	— Слушай, Драк: а давай возьмём вон того медведя и пойдём домой? Мы три часа тут торчим!<br/>	— Согласен, мой дорогой Джонни. Идём!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>